Гарвесте
by Gilliane
Summary: Доведенный до безумия издевательствами Дурслей, маленький Гарри решается на крайние меры… и, неожиданно, привлекает к себе внимание весьма странной семейки. Должно быть, они так же безумны, как он?


Гарвесте Аддамс

Оригинальное название: Harveste

Автор: kyaru-chan

Переводчик: Gilliane

Рейтинг: PG-13

Размер: мини

Пейринг: -

Жанр: AU, Darkfic, Family, Crossover (x-over)

Отказ: Мне не принадлежит ни в коем разе. Разрешение на перевод получено.

Аннотация: Доведенный до безумия издевательствами Дурслей, маленький Гарри решается на крайние меры… и, неожиданно, привлекает к себе внимание весьма странной семейки. Должно быть, они так же безумны, как он? Harry Potter/Addams Family Crossover

Комментарии: Имя Гарвесте от англ. harvest – жатва, сбор урожая; harvester – жнец. В фике Пагсли на три года старше Гарри, а Гарри на два года старше Уэнсдей.

Ссылка на оригинал: .net/s/6341291/1/Harveste

Предупреждение: AU, OOC, смерть персонажа, нецензурные выражения, жестокость/насилие (что вы хотите от Семейки Адамс?).

оОООо

_Да, он это сделал!_

_Он ждал этого давно, и вот теперь, наконец…_

_Нож в руке, отразивший яркий белый свет люстры, висевшей в гостиной…_

_Кровь, что краснее и драгоценнее рубинов, окрасившая острый край лезвия…_

_Несколько капель, упавших, сверкая, на пол…_

_Всхлип, тут же оборвавшийся…_

_Злость, что до сих пор яростно бурлила под кожей…. Он ощущал ее пламя, теперь уже немного отстраненно – будто наблюдая за всем со стороны, сквозь щель под дверью своего чулана. Но все еще – рядом, легко доступна, стоило только захотеть._

_И как же он этого хотел!_

_Прохожий, заглянувший в окно гостиной дома номер 4 по Тисовой улице, увидел бы странную картину – маленький пятилетний мальчик стоял над телом взрослого человека, словно хищник над своей добычей. Его черные волосы, неухоженные и растрепанные, падали ему на лицо, его глаза светились изумрудным огнем из-под челки. _

_Пытаясь слиться с тенью, в углу комнаты пряталась худая женщина с длинной шеей, с трудом прижимая к себе другого мальчика – настолько толстого, что тот походил на мяч. Мальчик осторожно придерживал у груди свою сломанную руку. На женщине тоже можно было заметить несколько ран, пока – не смертельных, но ведь это легко поправимо, правда?_

_В воздухе витал запах смерти, приправленный сильными ароматами страха и мочи._

_В центре гостиной, напоминая выброшенную на берег тушу кита, лежало мертвое тело Вернона Дурсли. В потолок смотрели остекленевшие поросячьи глазки._

_Чувствуя безумное желание расхохотаться, Гарри сдерживался. Ведь ему еще предстояло закончить работу._

оОООо

Кузен снова устроил на него охоту. Гарри бежал изо всех сил, но Дадли, несмотря на излишний вес, не отставал. Он был упорен как бульдог и, к тому же, гораздо лучше знал соседние улицы.

Гарри, споткнувшись о неровную трещину, растянулся на дороге, и тут же быстрые маленькие кулачки Дадли принялись осыпать его лицо и живот градом тумаков.

- Глупый, тупой маленький уродец! - кричал тот. - Кто разрешил тебе смотреть на моих друзей? Тупой уродец! Тупой уродец!

Эти слова…

В короткой жизни Гарри, наполненной пренебрежением и болью, было предостаточно подобных унизительных слов, но, видимо, эти стали последней каплей. Бешенство затуманило глаза кроваво-красной пеленой, он схватил, потянул на себя и резко ударил. Что-то треснуло.

Дадли отшатнулся от него, его рот раскрылся в крике, лицо стало бледнее привидения. Руку, согнутую под неестественным углом, он инстинктивно прижал к себе и бросился к дому. Гарри стрелой метнулся за ним, воображение вдруг захватили открывшиеся возможности.

Кузен вбежал прямо в гостиную, но Гарри гостиная сейчас не интересовала. А вот кухня – да.

«СУКИН ТЫ СЫН! ЧТО ТЫ СДЕЛАЛ С МОИМ РЕБЕНКОМ?»

Совершенно безумная улыбка Гарри стала последним, что увидел в своей жизни его дядя.

оОООо

И вот – что теперь? У него на руках три трупа – и ни одной идей, что с ними делать.

Гарри сел на корточки и задумался, лениво похлопывая по губам кончиком ножа. Разумеется, он задернул шторы и закрыл дверь на замок. Он был юн, не глуп. Вдруг –

- Это тот адрес, querida?

- Maman определенно назвала дом №4 по Тисовой улице.

Дверная ручка задребезжала, заставив Гарри напрячься. Он обернулся, ядовито зеленые глаза сосредоточенно прищурились.

- Гомес, дорогой, здесь заперто. Не поможешь?

- Конечно! Все для тебя, cara mia.

Еле слышные шелестящие звуки, щелчок замка. Дверные петли скрипнули, послышались шаги.

- Интересно, что maman имела в виду? Ты же знаешь, какой она становиться, как насмотрится в этот свой кристальный ша… О, мой Бог!

- Она твоя мать, Тиша. Что?... о!

Высокий худой мужчина перехватил на лету брошенный в него нож и улыбнулся.

- Неплохой бросок, молодой человек!

- Кто вы? – В руке мальчика уже был зажат очередной нож. Он принес из кухни весь комплект, чтобы все нужное было под рукой. А теперь в доме объявились нежданные гости. Не важно. Что значит еще пара трупов?

Однако он удивился, когда изысканно бледная женщина, глаза которой тонули в глубоких тенях, а губы изгибались в алой улыбке, опустилась рядом с ним на колени, так что подол ее черного платья оказался в нескольких дюймах от растекшейся лужи крови. Непривычно холодная рука опустилась на руку Гарри, и женщина забрала нож. С любопытством глядя в темные глаза, он позволил ей.

Ее голос был подобен бархату на розах.

- Какой умный малыш. Не хочешь рассказать мне, что произошло?

- Я убил их. – Сказал Гарри с вызовом, не опуская глаз. Ему нечего было стыдиться. Хотя вряд ли эти взрослые его поймут.

- Молодец, молодец, - усмехнулся мужчина и, поглаживая тонкие усики, окинул взглядом еще не остывшие тела, словно собирался дегустировать вино. – Качественная работа – все, что я могу сказать. Первый раз?

Что? Гарри кивнул, не в силах скрыть своего ошеломления.

- Так держать!

Ледяные кончики пальцев прошлись, поглаживая, над его бровью, через шрам, затем по щеке, размазывая по ним капли крови. Прикосновения вызвали легкую боль там, где красовался еще не прошедший фингал, которым несколько дней назад наградил его дядя Вернон, когда обнаружил, что в холодильнике не было молока.

- Они били тебя, мой малыш?

- Да.

- А. Не подождешь минутку? – Он кивнул в ответ, и женщина улыбнулась. Стали видны краешки ее клыков. – Гомес, любовь моя, нам надо поговорить.

Гарри несколько раз моргнул, когда двое взрослых, до сих пор почему-то совершенно живых, перешли на кухню. Как странно. Казалось, они не находили страшным или отвратительным то, что он совершил. Он посмотрел на заплывшее жиром лицо своего кузена, все еще застывшее маской ужаса, и ткнул его толстый нос своим ножом. Он сам не испытывал отвращения. Вес клинка ощущался настолько правильно и естественно в его руке, его плавное погружение в плоть вызывало внутри глубокое чувство удовлетворения и душевного подъема, которое до того ему в жизни было не знакомо.

- В нем есть искра Аддамсов, не так ли?

- Действительно, дорогой. Как ты считаешь, можем ли мы…

Гарри слышал, как они обсуждали его, но не мог сосредоточиться на разговоре. В конце концов, у него еще оставалась незаконченной работа. Так, куда он положил эти пластиковые мешки?

- Из него выйдет прекрасный товарищ по играм для Пагсли и Уэнсдей.

- Не знаю, Тиш.

- Пожалуйста, сладкий мой.

- О, Тиш, что ты со мной делаешь!

В то время, как из соседнего коридора раздавались звуки поцелуев и страстные стоны, Гарри быстро и ловко работал, сталь мелькала из одной руки в другую. Он и раньше разделывал цыплят, когда Дурсли были не в настроении для ростбифа и требовали приготовить что-то другое. Разницы почти не было, разве что части были побольше да потяжелее.

Плечо, затем локоть, затем кисть. Мальчик подумал, наклонив голову, потом приступил к пальцам. Чем больше вес распределен, тем проще будет от него избавиться. Хотя тесак бы тут не помешал. Дядя Вернон умудрялся создавать ему трудности даже после смерти.

Пара сильных рук, каждая вооружившись изощренно изогнутым мачете, возникла рядом с гарриными. Мужчина весело улыбнулся ему, начиная в то же время разрубать жирную плоть.

- Идите с Тиш, молодой человек, и предоставьте это мне. Я уже несколько месяцев не занимался настоящим расчленением!

- Вы странные.

Позади послышался смех, похожий на вспышку молнии и полуночный звон колоколов.

- Ты совершенно прав, маленькая змейка.

Гарри улыбнулся новому прозвищу, и ее смех стих, оставив лишь довольный взгляд. Мортиша взяла его за руку и вывела в коридор. – Где твоя комната?

- У меня ее нет. Я живу здесь. – Он указал на дверь чулана под лестницей. Чулан был настолько мал, что даже при его совсем небольшом росте мальчик практически задевал головой дверную притолоку.

Казалось, в помещении сразу потемнело, мрак заструился изо всех щелей, как густая смола. Лампы замигали, тускнея. Гарри поднял глаза на женщину, которая вдруг застыла словно каменное изваяние.

- Понятно.

И тут же все исчезло, и лампы снова освещали все своим теплым желтым светом.

- Ты станешь замечательным прибавлением к нашей семье, маленькая змейка. Сможешь произнести "Sic Gorgiamus Allos Subjectatos Nunc"?

- Sic Gorgiamus Allos Subjectatos Nunc, - послушно повторил Гарри. – А что это значит?

- Это наш фамильный девиз. Это значит – «И торжествуем над теми, кто хочет подчинить нас».

Мортиша улыбнулась ему, зубы блеснули, как лезвие клинка. И спустя мгновение, Гарри улыбнулся ей.

оОООо

- Папа, кто это?

Гарри, мысли которого до сих пор занимал гигант, открывший им дверь, уставился на мальчика, стоявшего у основания парадной лестницы. Тот был невысок и мускулист, в отличие от заплывшего жиром Дадли, _покойного_ Дадли. Во рту у мальчика был леденец. Он не выглядел угрожающе. Но все же Гарри принял защитную позицию, что не ускользнуло от внимания Мортиши.

- Ну-ну, мальчики. Давайте без драк, особенно перед обедом. Пагсли, это твой новый брат. Он только что убил своих родственников.

- Правда что ли? Уу, я так тебе завидую!

Вдруг в доме раздался резкий визг, заставляя Гарри снова нервно напрячься. Теперь, когда эйфория от убийства сходила на нет, он чувствовал себя очень неспокойно. Словно сам собой, в его руке появился нож.

- Это он, да? Ну, подойди же, посмотри на меня.

Старуха с всклокоченными волосами, прихрамывая, вышла к нему навстречу из больших двустворчатых дверей. Лицо ее, все словно состоявшее из морщин, было бледно как смерть – само воплощение старости. Сквозь приоткрытые двери Гарри успел заметить булькающий котел и поднимающийся из него густой пар, прежде чем его поймали в тесные объятия, пахнущие странной смесью лаванды и мужских носков.

- Добро пожаловать, любимчик!

- Maman, не задушите его. По крайней мере, не сразу.

- Как его зовут?

- Как зовут? Действительно. Моя змейка, - прощебетала Мортиша, губы изогнулись в обольстительной улыбке вампира, – ты не назвал нам своего имени.

- Какая разница? – беззаботно воскликнул Гомес, хлопая Гарри по плечу. – Что в имени? Аромат смерти и разрушения остается божественен при любом имени.

Гарри молча смотрел на их улыбающиеся лица. Он был совершенно растерян. Все было настолько странно – так внезапно, так быстро.

Но… они не отвернулись от него. Они приняли его и то, что он сделал. Как будто… для них это было привычно, даже правильно.

Гарри сглотнул. Все смотрели прямо на него. Это было новое для него ощущение, но мальчику нравилось находиться в центре внимания. Гарри вдруг вспомнил строки из книги, которую откопал как-то в мусорном ведре, они всплыли в его памяти так же ясно, как в тот день, когда он их прочел.

_И убоитесь Жнеца, когда прийдет он,_

_И кровь прольет рукою праведной,_

_И слава падет не на главу Славного,_

_Но на тех, кто Жизнью самой заклеймен._

_И так бойтесь же Луны Гарвесте (Жатвы),_

_Что приходит в ночи бархатной,_

_Ибо тут Смерть поглотит ваш мир_

_И задушит тихо в объятьи хищных крыл._

- Гарвесте, - прошептал он тихо, почти застенчиво. – Мое имя Гарвесте.

оОООо

Гарри до сих пор отчетливо помнил тот момент, когда впервые увидел настоящее волшебство. Ничего особенного, и, тем не менее, он почувствовал неодолимое притяжение. В его первый Хэллоуин в доме №1 по Кладбищенскому переулку Мортиша зажигала свечи, нежно лаская фитиль, пока он сам собой не вспыхивал ярким пламенем. Наблюдавший за ее чувственными движениями Гарри задрожал, воздух стал плотным и вызывал покалывающие ощущения. Мортиша заметила его и подозвала ближе, а потом научила… как.

Семья Адамс всегда славилась тем, что практиковала особую, малоизвестную Темную магию. Она была частью обучения Пагсли, Гарри и Уэнсдей, наряду с физической борьбой, зельями, фехтованием и бальными танцами. В доме, где так колдовали многие поколения волшебников, эта магия была легко доступна, но нигде больше. Она была тем, что делало Семью настолько неуязвимой. Чтобы оставаться сильной, магия требовала постоянного притока жертвенной крови, которую члены Семьи с удовольствием были готовы предоставлять каждую ночь новолуния.

Дети купались в экзотическом, дурманящем ощущении чистой Тьмы. Гарри – особенно. Это было как возвращение домой, как самые теплые объятия в его жизни. Он жаждал этого так сильно, что становилось страшно. В первый же год Гарри признался Матери во всех своих страхах, обнажил свое сердце. Он знал, что не принадлежит к Семье, и думал, что Тьма отвергнет его.

- Моя маленькая змейка, - шептала Мать в его темные волосы, так похожие на ее. – Ты – часть нашей семьи, я уверена. Я исполнила все необходимые заклинания.

- Заклинания?

- Да, дорогой. Ты – наш, во всех смыслах, как если бы я сама произвела тебя на свет. Ты – Гарвесте Аддамс, и никто в мире не способен это изменить.

- Но как?

- Я расскажу, когда ты подрастешь. – Холодные, как свежая могила зимой, губы запечатлели легкий поцелуй на его лбу. – Помни только – нет ничего неподвластного крови. Запомни это, моя змейка, и все будет хорошо.

Под руководством Бабушки Гарри освоил и полюбил зелья. Уэнсдей была превосходна в дуэли и единственная из них могла уложить Отца на лопатки. Пагсли… просто любил взрывы, к большому неудовольствию Ларча.

оОООо

Ему было шесть лет, прошло десять месяцев как Аддамсы нашли его.

Его кожа была бледнее. Его волосы подросли и доставали теперь до середины подбородка, прикрывая когда-то впалые щеки. Бабушка взяла на себя задачу откормить его до пропорций Пагсли. Но, несмотря на это, сколько бы он ни ел, он не набирал значительного веса. Может, дело было в быстром обмене веществ. Все же он поправился и уже не мог пересчитать, глядя в зеркало, все свои ребра.

Гарвесте улыбнулся, губная помада выделялась кроваво-красным пятном на его лице.

Рука похлопала его по плечу.

- Привет, Вещь. Как считаешь?

Рука подняла большой палец вверх, затем откуда-то вытащила и аккуратно сложила на столе зеленую атласную ленту.

- Очаровательно. Спасибо.

Собирая волосы в хвост, чтобы подвязать их, Гарвесте краем глаза уловил какое-то движение.

Острая спица упала на пол с тихим звоном, отбитая мастерским движением кинжала. Гомес весело рассмеялся, заходя в комнату. – Отлично, мой мальчик! Почти меня достал. Твоя Мать хорошо тебя обучила.

- Спасибо, Отец. – Он замер, наблюдая в зеркале за реакцией мужчины. – Все в порядке?

- Ты выглядишь весьма… нестандартно, сын.

Зеленые глаза погасли от разочарования. Ну вот. Его пальцы начали нервно теребить край одежды. – Извини, Отец. Я просто экспериментировал. Я знаю, что мальчики так не ведут себя. Этого не повториться.

- Почему же нет?

Гарри оказался сбит с толку, и его тут же подхватили сильные руки и закружили по комнате.

- Моя маленькая ядовитая змейка! Ты – Аддамс. Аддамсы живут, чтобы ниспровергать все стандарты и стереотипы.

- Так… так ты не возражаешь?

- Возражаю? Дорогой мой, пойдем. Вещь, Мортиша, мы идем по магазинам!

оОООо

Мощная волна стонущих звуков органа разнеслась по дому, заставляя ветхие стропила ронять древесную пыль и вытряхивая пауков из их паутин.

Мелодия, тревожащая и навязчивая, но в то же время приятная и легкая, неслась вперед с невероятной, нечеловеческой скоростью.

- Даже не верится, – Гомес с гордостью смотрел на изящную фигурку, терявшуюся на фоне огромных труб, – что всего три месяца назад он в первый раз в жизни прикоснулся к инструменту…

Руки Гарвесте обманчиво парили над пожелтевшей слоновой костью и блестящим эбонитом. Его тонкие запястья и деликатные пальчики скрывали силу, необходимую для того, чтобы вызывать столь мощные звуки. Его волосы были собраны в хвост, и в черных локонах мелькала зелень атласной ленты. Его стройное семилетнее тело было затянуто в темное платье цвета грозового неба, а ноги, обутые в удобные армейские ботинки, нажимали на педали басовых нот.

- Он сочинил это сам. – Мортиша прильнула к плечу мужа, на губах ее играла соблазнительная улыбка. – Как талантлива наша прекрасная маленькая змейка.

- Он пошел в тебя, cara mia.

- О, Гомес. Дыба сегодня ночью?

Сводящий с ума, все нарастающий темп органной музыки провожал их.

оОООо

- Выглядишь абсолютно неотразимо сегодня, дорогой.

- Благодарю, Мама. Доброе утро, Отец.

В тяжелой, закопченной атмосфере кухни восьмилетний Гарвесте чувствовал себя вполне уютно. Бабушка Фрамп, суетясь, накрывала на стол, и вскоре перед Гарри появилась его тарелка с завтраком, который приветливо ему рыгнул.

- Мама, когда у меня будет такое же платье, как у Гарри? – Присаживаясь на соседний стул, спросила Уэнсдей. Волосы младшей сестры еще со вчерашнего дня были заплетены в тугую косу. Она была прелестной малышкой, неизменно мрачной и так же увлеченной смертью, как любая девочка ее возраста, с выраженной склонностью к человекоубийству.

- Это ципао, Уэнсдей, – быстрая улыбка, подобно змее по горячему камню, скользнула по его лицу. – Я сошью тебе такое, если хочешь.

- Только я хочу на пуговицы «кошачий глаз», а не «череп».

- Ну, может у Бабушки где-нибудь и завалялись такие?

- Банка вверху слева, - проворчала в ответ бабка, махнув заскорузлой рукой в сторону пыльных полок. – Имейте в виду, они немного свежие.

- Это ничего, чуть-чуть обработать азотом – и все в порядке. – Он снова улыбнулся, протыкая вилкой пробегавшего мимо жучка и одним движением отправляя его в котел, который в последнее время всегда стоял на огне. Он не имел ни малейшего представления, что бабуля положила в зелье, но после того, как туда упал пойманный жук, кипящая жидкость вдруг стала ярко-желтой.

- О, наконец-то! Я пыталась добиться этого сто лет. У тебя настоящий талант к зельям, Гарвесте.

- Учился у лучших, - сказал он скромно, его длинные опущенные ресницы бросали тени на бледное лицо. Потом моргнул и чуть повернул голову в сторону. Как раз вовремя. Металлический дротик просвистел рядом с его щекой.

- Черт, опять промазал.

- Может, повезет в следующий раз, - он послал брату свою мимолетную улыбку. – С днем рождения, Пагсли. Доброе утро, дядя Фестер.

Пагсли Аддамс провел рукой по своим коротко стриженым волосам. Он раздумывал, не обрить ли их вовсе, но был уверен, здесь ему в стиле не превзойти дядю Фестера. Тот словно был рожден, чтобы быть лысым. Спасибо Отцу, который еще в молодости снял с него скальп.

- Одиннадцать лет исполняется! – как всегда жизнерадостно провозгласил Гомес. – Как будем отмечать?

- Взрывами! – сказал Фестер немедленно.

- Пиром! – прокудахтала Бабушка, обычно мутные, ее глаза теперь горели дьявольским огнем. – Я достану евнуха.

- Мы можем убить кого-нибудь, а пролитую кровь посвятить Кали, чтобы получить ее благословение, - предложила Уэнсдей.

- Было, и не раз.

- Мы можем убить много людей.

- Вечеринка. – Гарри прикрыл смешок рукой, когда все повернулись посмотреть на него. – Мы не собирали всю Семью со времени возвращения дяди Фестера. Мы даже можем раскопать могилы, разбудить предков.

- Замечательная идея! Старомодное воссоединение семьи Аддамс! Ларч!

- Завывали?

- Приглашения! Нам нужно… что это?

Рука Гарри была в воздухе всего на несколько долей секунды быстрее, чем брата и сестры. Пронзенная спицей птица шлепнулась на стол, заточенная стальная игла в еще бьющемся сердце. К дергавшейся лапке было привязано письмо.

- Перикл Фейозо Аддамс, - прочел Гарвесте. – Друг по переписке, Пагсли?

Обычно неясные, смутные черты лица Матери внезапно заострились, будто яркий свет вдруг упал на ее глаза, скрыв в тени остальное лицо. – Это Corvus brachyrhynchos. – Ее голос был хриплым. – Американская ворона. О, Пагсли, дорогой, это твое первое школьное письмо!

- Салем, да? – Отец пихнул локтем Пагсли в бок и подмигнул. – Я вылетел оттуда в первый же семестр. Счастливые деньки!

оОООо

Мортиша Адамс похожа на темного ангела разрушения, - думал девятилетний Гарвесте, наблюдая за тем, как она и ее многочисленные кузины играют на тамбуринах, исполняя семейную Мамушку. Пленительные звуки разносились по всем окрестностям. Сегодня танцевали в честь Лампи, их гротескно прекрасного кузена, празднуя его помолвку с Малфишей Пенумброй.

- Вот бы мне быть такой, как она, - прошептала рядом Уэнсдей. Она тоже не отводила своих темных глаз от Матери.

Они примостились, довольно рискованно, на парапете Западной башни, возвышавшейся над банкетным залом. Двое детей сидели, болтая ногами на холодном ноябрьском ветру, и рассматривали собравшихся гостей через стеклянную крышу зала, как заключенных в янтарь насекомых.

Гарри посмотрел на сестру. К семи годам в облике ее начинали проявляться унаследованные от бабки Фрамп грация и осанка. Длинные тяжелые косы лежали на плечах, как заготовленная палачом петля. Готическое платье, которое Гарвесте сшил для Уэнсдей несколько недель назад, паутиной своего кружева, напоминавшего свежие ножевые раны, выгодно оттеняло ее мертвенно-бледную кожу.

- Однажды, ты будешь сражать мужчин так же, как она.

Уэнсдей благодарно улыбнулась ему, на круглых щечках проявился едва заметный румянец.

- Эй, Гарри?

- Мм?

Сегодня на нем, в честь праздника, были лосины и изумрудно-зеленый корсет, отделанный ярко-желтым кружевом, которое, казалось, обжигало костюм, как лимонный сок – свежую рану. Про себя Уэнсдей думала, что Гарвесте – грациозный как молния и быстрый как яд – гораздо больше напоминал Мортишу.

- Каково это – убить человека?

Лезвие, отразившее свет люстры. Густая теплота, пролившаяся на руку, льющаяся рекой, которую нет желания останавливать. Дрожь желания, поднимающаяся от его рук в сердце, в душу. Свобода.

- Это… это как первый в жизни вдох. – Прошептал он в ночное небо, вспоминая ту ночь, почти четыре года назад. – Слаще, чем торт. Невозможно описать это. Когда-нибудь я покажу тебе.

Внезапный щелчок заставил его оглянуться.

- Уэнсдей! Мы же вроде собирались бросить курить!

оОООо

Десятилетний Гарри скатился со стула за мгновенье до того, как кинжал воткнулся туда, где только что была его голова. Перекатился, вскочил и побежал, слыша, как за спиной один за другим с глухим звуком – тум, тум, тум – лезвия втыкаются в ковер. В качестве меры предосторожности он подобрал нож для вскрытия писем, используя его, чтобы заколоть свои длинные волосы. Ни к чему оставлять противнику пространство для маневра. Взмах руки – чтобы отвлечь внимание.

Ага! то, что надо.

Обоюдоострый топор был тяжел, но Гарри снял его со стены и замахнулся с легкостью и точностью умелого воина. Удар топора обрушился на щит, оставляя заметную насечку.

- Неплохо!

Поймав нож одной рукой, он оттолкнулся от стола, чтобы подпрыгнуть повыше, и послал клинок обратно. Тот воткнулся в книжную полку, порезав томик первого издания «Повести о двух городах». Отец ответил выпадом своей рапиры. Тяжелый топор здесь был бы только помехой, а вот метательный топорик – подойдет.

Бах!

- А-га!

Гарри отскочил назад, в его глазах горело возбуждение битвы, в крови бурлил адреналин. Одному из брошенных в него клинков все же удалось задеть его по касательной, разрезав рукав на рубашке, и теперь первые капли крови стекали по руке из свежей раны.

Их сильный, острый вкус был совершенен!

С широкой кровожадной улыбкой на лице он метнулся вперед, заточенные как бритва лезвия его веера наготове. Нырнув под временное укрытие, он тут же развернулся, веер вспыхнул, острые края сверкнули серебром.

Но Гомес не зря был мастером дуэли. Впрочем, это не мешало Гарри пытаться снова и снова. Он использовал свое преимущество в скорости, приближаясь для удара, а затем, танцуя, уходил с линии огня. В итоге Гомес стал следующим, кто получил ранение, порезав щеку после очередного выпада веера.

Гулкий как колокол в ночи смех проник сквозь хаос летающего оружия и схлестнувшегося металла.

- Какой энтузиазм! Гарвесте, сделай милость, оставь от своего отца достаточно, чтобы он был способен спуститься к ужину.

- Я постараюсь, Мама.

оОООо

- Уэнсдей, я знаю, это ты взяла мой топорик!

Он понимал, что сестра просто не может смириться с тем, что он тоже получил свое приглашение в школу, но дойти до того, чтобы прятать от него его же оружие…

- Уэнсдей!

- Успокойся, Гарри. – Пагсли, в свои уже четырнадцать лет, стал настоящим Аддамсом по телосложению. Он еще не дорос до Ларча, но кто знает, через пару лет…. Его светлые волосы были уложены с помощью геля назад, как у Отца. – Мы всегда можем устроить на нее охоту.

- У меня была идея спустить на нее Цербера.

Гибрид собаки с волком поднял обе свои головы с пола, навострив уши при упоминании его имени.

- Лучше не надо. Вспомни, в какую историю он влип тогда с этой Китти Кет.

- Утроба Локи! – пробормотал Гарри, склонив голову, так что длинные волосы скрыли его лицо. – Это начинает по-настоящему…

- Что я говорила о богохульстве в этом доме, моя змейка? – В дверях его комнаты стояла Мать, руки величественно скрещены на груди. Маленький Пуберт сосал большой палец, прицепившись к подолу ее платья, как клещ.

- Снова гуляли по кладбищу, мой маленький демон? – проворковал Гарри, подхватывая малыша на руки и вынимая палец из жадно сосущего рта. Палец выглядел достаточно свежим, лишь слегка испачканным могильной грязью. Пуберт захныкал и Гарри вернул ему добычу. – Прости, Мама. Не поминать богов без должного жертвоприношения, я знаю.

- Хорошо, - она скользнула в его комнату, ее длинное платье льнуло к полу, подобно вьющейся лозе.

Один чемодан еще был открыт и наполнен аккуратно сложенными крестьянскими рубахами и юбками вперемешку со свернутыми чулками и склянками с ядом. По краям были уложены ножи, заботливо заключенные в пластиковую оболочку. Сделанные из закаленной стали и более острые, чем язык Матери, они были доставлены прямо из Японии через ее контакты. Весь набор был самым дорогим подарком на его одиннадцатилетие, и Гарри сразу в них влюбился. Теперь это было его любимым оружием, вслед за спицами и заточенным веером. Однако набор оставался неполным без топорика, и он в раздражении нахмурил брови, когда заметил спрятанную в его ботинок мышеловку.

- Знаешь, она лишь проявляет так свою заботу. Уэнсдей будет очень скучать по тебе.

- Да, Мама, я знаю. – Он вытряхнул мышеловку. Она с треском захлопнулась в нескольких дюймах от его голых пальцев.

- Я все равно не понимаю, почему нужно ехать аж в Шотландию, - сказал Пагсли. Он подобрал с пола мышеловку, не обращая внимания на иглы, воткнутые с обратной стороны, и выбросил ловушку в окно. Последовал звук удара и определенно не-аддамсовский вопль. Все четверо улыбнулись.

- Если ты не забыл, я не получал приглашения из Салема. Я думаю, для них достаточно и одного Аддамса.

- Но Шотландия!

- Ну, не могу же я отправиться в Бобатон, Пагсли, - сказал Гарри, зарывшись в свой шкаф по самые плечи. Пуберт сидел на полу, заменив забытый оторванный палец в угоду обнаруженному красивому флакону. – А, вот где моя настойка белены. Положи ее рядом с белладонной, ладно, Пагс?

- Ты выглядишь девочкой в достаточной мере, чтобы подойти им. – Его брат поймал флакон и отбил сопровождавшую его неизменную спицу, но тут же широко распахнул глаза, заметив поднимавшийся дым от державших склянку пальцев.

Гарри, довольно улыбаясь, подмигнул ему и принялся собирать оставшиеся вещи.

- Мой собственный рецепт. Где этот чертов халат?

- Интересный способ применения крыльев докси, моя змейка. Maman будет так тобой гордиться.

Пагсли лишь неопределенно хмыкнул, облизывая палец: - Щиплет.

- Рад за тебя. – Гарри раздраженно фыркнул. Наконец, он сдался и залез с платяной шкаф. Послышался чей-то крик, быстро оборвавшийся. Голос Гарри был приглушен слоями одежды, но ясно слышен, несмотря на лязг металла: - В Дурмстранг я ехать тоже не хочу. И у нас все еще запрет на въезд в Гаити и Индонезию.

- Ах, да. – Вздохнула Мортиша от радостных воспоминаний. – Ничто не сравниться с ощущением колеблющейся и раздираемой на части земли под твоими ногами. Лучший медовый месяц, что был у нас с вашим Отцом. Старушка Деменция, всегда верна своему слову.

- Так что Хогвартс остается для меня единственным вариантом. Кроме того, у них не было Аддамса уже много-много лет, я слышал. Будет приятно… заново познакомить их с нашей Семьей.

Тут взрыв сотряс особняк, и Гарри вылез из шкафа, тщательно отряхивая пыль со своих плеч. Одна его рука была покрыта зеленой слизью, и он вытер ее салфеткой.

- Опять проклятые буки. Честно слова, они никогда не научатся.

- Тем с ними приятнее иметь дело, дорогой, - обнажила Мать клыки в своей улыбке.- Я просто уверена, ты легко расправишься со всем в школе, моя змейка.

Его глаза на мгновение сверкнули чистым ядом, а потом Гарри рассмеялся:- Можешь на это рассчитывать, Мама.


End file.
